one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chun-Li vs. Malefor
The Destroyer Tournament ends as Chun-Li of Street Fighter (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) fights Malefor from Legend of Spyro! Who will win the Final Round? The Chinese police officer or the undead dragon king? Will Chun-Li triumph or will Malefor reign supreme? Find Out Now In the Final Chapter of the Destroyer Tournament!!! Introduction Katsuragi's body was a burned char as Chun-Li got up and started to face the undead dragon king as he was laughing hard. Chun-Li: Please forgive me in the afterlife. We were not given a choice. Malefor: An excellent show! Now time for the encore. Chun-Li did not find this very amusing as she knew that he was going to eliminate her. But how she was going to defeat him was the next question. Chun-Li: Oh and what is that? Malefor: Time to be my puppet? Chun-Li: Excuse me?! Malefor: You have proven your worth to me. I must say you killing those three have given me enough power to take over and create a new planet. Chun-Li: I want to be brought back to my world. Malefor: I believe that will not be happening. A shot can be heard as the shield was breaking. Knowing that there was little time the undead dragon king then demanded Chun-Li to chose a side. Malefor: Join or Die? Pick your choice!! Chun-Li: I refuse to join you!! Malefor: Very well! You will die alone. The Undead Dragon King then used his new ability as he summoned an army of the fallen combatants. The corpse of Katsuragi arose from its slumber as the charred body gave a creepy grin at her. Malefor: You will join!!! Just as Chun-Li was about to be killed by the corpse, a fireball flew towards the dead corpse of Katsuragi, disintegrating her. Chun-Li then looked up and noticed a younger smaller purple dragon land. This was followed by the others as they start attacking the undead army. Chun-Li ran towards the younger dragon. Chun-Li: Who are you? Spyro: I am Spyro. Hurry, the others and I will keep the army distracted. For everyone please stop this madness. We will try and help you in any way we can to fight Malefor. Chun-Li: Understood. Chun-Li then sprinted and leaped towards the undead dragon king. THE FINAL ACT HAS ARRIVED!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Atonement) 60 Malefor boosted towards the officer and landed the first blow by close lining her in the head with his wings. This then made Chun-Li slam hard on her head. Chun-Li then gets up tries to use her legs to kick the dragon. The undead dragon king then dodged but was met by a projectile that barely scaved him. Malefor then recovered as Chun-Li was now charging at him. The undead dragon king charged as the two got closer. 51 Chun-Li continues the offensive and jumped towards the dragon. While the Chinese police officer was close enough to the undead king, Chun-Li shot out towards her. While Malefor was able to avoid the first kick, he was then hit the ground hard enough to destroy part of the island. Chun-Li then kicked Malefor multiple times followed by her kicking the dragon into the air. The Chinese police officer jumped up to him and punched the dragon towards the ring of Fire, destroying that area. 42 Chun-Li: Time to strike. Malefor: You can not stop me! I AM ETERNAL!!!! The undead dragon king was charging towards Chun-Li with anger as he shot an aether blast at Chun-Li. However, when Malefor was in range; Chun-Li shot a fireball at him. This halted the ninja; causing him to form a copies and use mind control. Despite the dark dragons best efforts the officer was resisting this. Malefor: How is this possible?! Chun-Li then preforms a backflip as the Chinese officer performed a double bicycle kick, sending the second Malefor to fall into the lava pit. Malefor then used part of the rocks and shot them towards the street fighter, hitting her. 35 Malefor then flew towards the Chinese police officer and then sent a mighty ice blast, freezing Chun-Li in place. Malefor then swoops towards the ground as the dragon then released a purple electricity, destroying the ice and causing her to jump into the air. Finally, Malefor then making a raining firestorm hit Chun-Li slams to the ground. Malefor: This was a waste. Now to eliminate that purple pest. Chun-Li: Where... do... you... think... your... going!! 24 Malefor: Your Death will now come swiftly!! With a blinding flash of light, Malefor then starts to power up as Chun-Li slowly gets up. With this new momentum, the dragon launches a barrage of different elemental breathes on Chun-Li. Malefor then charges all of the elements as it overpower Chun-Li. Flying into the air, the undead dragon king swoops and hit Chun-Li repeatedly. Malefor then creates a final blow, ready to strike as Chun-Li falls on her knees in pain and blood. Malefor: Time to end this. 14 Just as the blast was going to vaporize the street fighter, a magical barrier came out of nowhere and protected her. This completely shocked her as she noticed the three dragon guardians holding the barrier. If this was not a site, she noticed that Spyro and the survivors of the tournament including Naoto and Kula Diamond were doing their part to attack the dark dragon king. Chun-Li: How is this? She then cleaned her face covered in blood. Chun-Li stood up as the barrier was lifted. Chun-Li: I must not let those that were slain be in vein. 9 This change of events even shocked Malefor as he was now being fit by all angles. Electricity, magic and sword slashes were slowing him down but a strange glow appeared near her as Chun-Li sees Spyro. Chun-Li: I have an idea! Let me get a ride. Spyro then let the street fighter on his back as they got above the dragon who was slowly edging towards the lava. 4 Volteer then used his electric breath to stun the king to a kneel. Raven then focused hard enough to force the dragon to float above the lava. As Spyro shot his ice breathe, Chun-Li jumped as she prepared a large projectile. Chun-Li: Your reign ends here!!! The ice breath froze the dark dragon as the large fireball hit the dragon in the head, knocking him out, but the momentum forced him to take a hot plunge. K.O. Chun-Li then lands on the ground with a little assistance from Ribrianne. As she looks, almost everyone of the combatants was present. Chun-Li: I believe we should go home now. Spyro: You will. I would like to apologize for this. I panicked and thought that if there was more help, it would dispose of Malefor quicker. However it seems as though it has brought more Death and destruction. Chun-Li: Don’t beat yourself over it. After all we took care of that nasty and bring an era of peace for you. Spyro: I should let you go now. With a little more concentrated, the survivors were now sent back to their home worlds as a new transition was about to occur. Results This melee’s winner is Chun-Li!!!!! (Cues Street Fighter 5: Chun Li's Theme) Winning Combatant: Chun-Li: 17 Malefor: 10 Winning Method: Death: 17 K.O.: 0 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees